The Good Old Days
by CCinderellaa
Summary: History. Something that is in the past. What if? Two powerful words. What if you're too late? Rach/J Ross/Another character
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This take place about 5 years after the finale. I'll mostly keep it through Rachel's point of view, or Joey's. This is a Joey/Rachel fan fiction, but I won't be mean to Ross. I could never do that. (: I am just more of a Rachoey fan.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the television show, Friends. Not even, Joey. I am also not making any money off of this.

**Chapter 1**

History. Something from the past. This kept running through Rachel Green's mind as she sat on the couch of her and Ross' apartment. She was watching Emma color in her coloring book. Almost 5 years went by since she decided not to take that job in Paris and every day since then she has been wondering, 'what if?' She loved Ross, yes, but like she did when they first went out. No. She didn't think so, anyway. She could never tell him, anyway. She thought it would hurt him.

She wanted her daughter to be able to live with both her parents. She also could not believe that her daughter was 5 years old, almost 6. She smiled down at Emma and then glanced at the clock on the TV. 6:46 PM. Ross would be home from teaching his late class soon. Thursdays he usually missed dinner and grabbed something fast at the University. She let out a small sigh. Rachel missed those times she would see her friends on a regular basis. Her, Ross and Emma do visit Monica, Chandler and their two children whenever they had a chance, though. Phoebe and Mike were also still around, not as often as before. It never went back to how it used to be with being in apartments 19 and 20.

Then there was Joey. When Rachel thinks about Joey, a huge 'what if' comes into play. She remembered really wanting it to work out with him in the relationship area and wondered for a long time after they decided to break it off if they made the right decision. They were such great and close friends. She didn't want to ruin that, but she still felt as though something still was there. He moved to LA, anyway.

Occasionally, they will hear from him by email, or by phone, but long distance calls were expensive. She missed him so much. She even thought about jumping on a plane and going to visit him, but she always backed out.

"Mommy, look at my picture!" Emma said proudly, displaying her neatly colored in page.

Rachel looked to her daughter and smiled,"That's beautiful, honey!" She touched Emma's blonde hair. Emma smiled gleefully and began coloring a pony on the next page. Coloring, drawing; it was something Emma did constantly.

Rrring. Rachel leaning over to the side table nearby the couch and picked up the phone.

"Hello," she said into the receiver.

_"Hey, Rach!"_ Said the female voice.

"Monica! What's up?"

_"Well, I was thinking about having that joint birthday party for Emma, Jack and Erica next weekend. I mean, I know Emma's birthday is a little bit after the twins' birthday, but is that good for you?"_

Rachel thought about it quickly. "Yeah, Mon. That sounds great. Who do you think should come?"

_"Well, our parents, Phoebe and Mike said they would love to come-- they have something big to share with us, they said. Not sure what it is, and maybe a few friends from the kids school. Oh, and Ben. Can't forget about Ben. He's 12, but I'm sure he'll want to come."_

"Phoebe and Mike have something big to share?" Rachel asked.

_"Yup. No clue what it could be, though."_

'Hm.. Should I mention it.' Rachel thought.

"But anyway, Monica, everything sounds fine, but do you think Joey should come? I mean we haven't seen him in awhile," Rachel mentioned, biting her fingernail.

Monica was silent for a second. _"Well, I'm sure he would love to come, but it is a long flight just for a small party, no?"_

"Well, I just thought it would be nice to see him, is all.." she said quickly. She glanced toward her daughter, who was still absorbed in coloring.

_"Wouldn't hurt to invite him, though. I'm sure he would like that. Want me to call him?" _Monica asked.

"Uh, no. Don't worry about it, I'll do it, Mon. Everything else does sound great, and you seem to have done most of the planning. Anything I should bring?"

Monica started explaining everything else she had planned starting with food for about half an hour when Ross walked through the door.

"Daddy!" Emma exclaimed happily, running over to hug Ross.

"Hey, Emma. How was your day after school?" Ross asked, knowing he had seen her when she got out of school.

"I colored lots of pictures!" She told him happily.

Rachel smiled. "Hey, Mon. Ross just got in. I'll talk to you more tomorrow about everything. Ok. Bye." She hung up the phone and turned to Ross. "Hey, Ross. How was your day?"

Ross gave Rachel and peck on the cheek before answering,"Great! Most of my students seemed to have paid attention and not fall sleep on me today. What did Monica want?" He asked hanging up his coat as Emma went back to coloring.

"Just talked about the joint birthday party for the kids. I was actually thinking about inviting Joey. I mean, we really haven't seen much of him lately." Rachel told him, curious to his expression.

Ross nodded,"Good idea, Rach. We miss him. It'll be fun seeing him again."

Rachel stood up. "I think I have his number on the fridge." She walked into the kitchen. As she stopped in front of the fridge, something came to mind. It could be outrageous, but she thought it was a good idea.

'Hm..' she thought.

She grabbed the number off the fridge and walked back into the living room.

"Hey Ross. This might be crazy, but how about I go down to LA and ask him in person?"

Ross turned to face Rachel from his book. "What? Just to ask him a question?"

"Well, I really miss him, and I'd just be gone this weekend."

Ross shrugged. "I guess if you really want to. I have a lot of papers to grade, so I probably won't go."

Rachel walked back over to the couch and sat down. "That's OK. I don't mind going alone. If she wants, I could even take Emma. Maybe I can even persuade him to come back up here before the party for a bit."

"Huh. Yeah, sure. Give it a try if you want." Ross said, seeming to be deep in thought.

Rachel nodded, reaching for the phone again. She wasn't really sure why she had come up with the whole 'go to LA herself' thing, but it kind of sounded OK and kind of fun. She dialed Joey's number and waiting for him to answer. It was still fairly early in the afternoon his time, so she hoped he would be home.

And he was.

_"Hey!"_ He answered on the third ring.

"Hey, Joey!"

_"Rach! How are you?!"_ He asked, excitedly,_"How'd Emma and everyone?"_

"Everyone is great. Emma is getting so big. How are you?"

_"Hey, I'm fantastic! Great to here from ya!"_

"Yeah, that is great, Joey. How would you like a visitor this weekend?" She asked.

_"Hm. Depends on who." _

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Me, Joey. Me. Mind if I stop by this weekend?"

_"Yeah! Definitely! I missed you all so much! When is your flight coming in?"_

"Well, I haven't booked anything yet. I'll see if I can get a ticket for Friday night, or Saturday morning early."

_"Sure thing! Just call and let me know what time your flight will land."_

"I will, definitely."

_"This is crazy, Rachel. I was just thinking about how I never see you guys anymore. You can meet Alex, too. You'll love her!"_

At the mention of his 'Alex' and the fact that Alex was a she made something in Rachel's stomach lurch. It was a very weird feeling.

"Definitely, Joe. Can't wait. I'll leave you a message about when my flight gets in as soon as I can. Bye. G'night!"

_"Great, bye, Rachel. Good night and tell everyone I said 'hey'!"_

"I will, Joey. Bye!"

With that, they hung up.

"Joey sends his love to everyone. Hey, Ross, can I use your computer to purchase my tickets for the flight?" Rachel asked, putting the phone on the base.

Ross looked up from the book, "Uh, sure." Ross reached over in his briefcase and hands over his lap top to Rachel. "You're not going to just play tetris on it, are you?" He asked with a grin.

"Thanks and of course not," She said with a small chuckle, taking the lap top and sitting besides her daughter, setting the computer on the coffee table. "Sweetie," She said to Emma,"Would you like to go to LA with me this weekend to visit Joey?"

"Hm, is daddy going?" She asked, looking at her mom.

"No honey, Daddy isn't. He has stuff for work to do."

"I'll stay home with daddy. I want to color, and it's too far. I wish Joey lived closer to us," Emma said, going back to her picture.

Rachel felt a little sad, but she didn't force anything. She looked at Ross, who just nodded, his expression a bit surprised.

"That's fine, Emma." She said, kissing the top of her daughters head.

* * * *

Hanging up the phone over in LA, Joey say in his living room with a curious expression on his face. He hadn't heard her voice in what felt like so many years. He knew nothing could ever happen between them again because, well, she was with Ross. He didn't want to be 'that guy' who splits up a family.

Joey leaned back against his couch. She was coming down just for a weekend, but one thing he knew was... He hadn't felt like this in years.

-----

A/N:

Review please?

I will be sure to update as soon as I can.

I am on break from school, so it is easier now! (:


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Friends characters, or the characters from the Joey spinoff. I only have my imagination.

Chapter 2

Saturday morning came very fast as 9 am eastern time Rachel was already sitting on the plane at a window seat. The previous night after purchasing her tickets, she sent Joey a text message with her flight times. Since then, she noticed Ross acting a bit funny, almost spacey-like. Trying to avoid another fight, Rachel didn't say anything to him. After Ross and Emma dropped her off at the airport, they were going to see Emma's cousins, Jack and Erica anyway. Oh, Rachel missed Emma already. She leaned her head against the window of the plane. Soon her eyes drooped and she fell asleep.

* * * *

"Hey, Ross," Chandler said, letting Ross and Emma into their living room, "Hi, Emma!"

"Uncle Channy!" Emma exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Chandler.

Chandler shot Ross a look. "Channy?! I still haven't forgiven you guys for giving your daughter that nickname for me." He hissed.

Ross tried to hide his laughter, but was unsuccessful. "She couldn't pronounce Chandler when she was first learning to talk."

"Hey, Emma. Auntie Monica, Jack and Erica are in the kitchen. Want to go join them? I think they are going to bake cookies later." Chandler told her.

"Yes!" Emma said, excitedly.

Emma hurried through the door to the kitchen, being greeted by Monica.

"Hey, Chandler. Can I talk to you for a second?" Ross asked, suddenly.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" Chandler asked, sitting on the couch.

"Well..." Ross said sitting beside him,"Uh, Rachel and I... Well, you see, I always thought we were meant to be, right?"

Chandler nodded,"Yeah, that is what most thought."

"But you see, lately, I feel as though we are growing apart. You know?"

Chandler watched his friend. "Well, Monica told me I shouldn't give advice... But have you tried to talk to her about this?"

"No. I don't know, maybe I'll try when she gets back."

"Oh, that's right. You know, I do hope Joey comes for a visit. I do miss him." Chandler said.

Ross nodded with a sigh,"Do you think it's possible that... Nah, nevermind. It's nothing."

"What?" Chandler asked, curiously.

"Nothing. Maybe later. Is there a game on?" Ross asked.

Chandler shrugged.

* * * *

A few hours later, the stewardess nudged Rachel awake carefully. "Miss, we have landed at our destination."

"Oh, OK, thank you." She replied, rubbing her eyes. "I can't believe I slept the whole flight." She picked up her carryon and exited the plane. She ran a hand through her hair, hoping it wasn't too bad. She stopped into the restroom to check just in case. A few minutes later, she started making her way toward baggage claim.

_'OK, so, baggage claim and then got to get a taxi to go to Joey's,'_ she thought. At baggage claim, she found both her bags easily, though it was difficult to carry both plus her carryon.

"Hey!" A voice from behind her said,"Hey, Rach!"

She turned around to see Joey making her way over to her. Rachel smiled at the sight of him in a black button down shirt, and jeans. She really did miss him.

"Joey!" She said, her arms stretched out as he gave her a hug.

"Missed you so much, Rach! Can't believe you're here! Wish the others could come, though." He told her as he broke the hug.

"Joey it is so great to see you. I.. **-we- **really missed you. I didn't realize you were going to pick me up here."

"Rachel, I wasn't going to let you carry all your luggage to the taxi yourself. I do know you don't pack light." He said with a crooked smile. "I mean, your only down for the weekend."

Rachel shrugged. "Never know, I may need extra clothes."

Joey picked up both of her suitcases. "Come on. Let's get home, I'll show you around and we'll do lunch."

"Joey, I can carry one if you want." Rachel said, pointing to her suitcases.

"No, it's OK, Rach. I got it."

Rachel smiled,"Your so sweet, Joe." Joey returned the smile, finding it hard to look away, but forced himself to. "C'mon, lets get going."

On the car ride, Joey and Rachel discussed everything Joey had missed in New York. They mostly laughed, and didn't realize they were already at Joey's place, which was about an hour away from the airport.

"You're going to love Gina and Michael." He said, getting out of the car and going around to the trunk to get Rachel's luggage out.

_'And what about Alex?' _she couldn't help, but think.

When they entered the house Joey said, "We're home!" Gina and Michael walked toward them.

"Hey, you must be Rachel. Joey's told me so much about you." Gina said, as she gave Rachel a hug and Joey a look.

"Oh, really. Hope all good?" Rachel asked, with a grin.

"Of course, of course." She responded.

"And this is my nephew, Michael," Joey introduced them.

Rachel had thought Michael to be a child, but he was probably just out of high school. _ 'She must have had him young.. Wow.'_ she thought.

Michael smiled at Rachel. "How you--" He started to say, imitating Joey.

"Hey! What did I say? Not to her," Joey told Michael, who just shrugged.

"Lets bring our stuff upstairs, Rach. I'll show you the guest room." Joey said, as he walked toward the stairs.

"OK, nice to meet you both," Rachel said, following Joey.

As they walked up the stairs, Michael said,"Joey has the best luck with friends. She is hot."

Gina looked at him, and smacked the back of his head when Joey and Rachel were upstairs and out of ear shot,"Michael, don't you go after her. Can't you tell? Just by the way he **looks** at her and told you **not** to use his line?"

Michael looked confused.

"Ugh!" Gina cried, as she walked to the kitchen.

Upstairs, Joey placed her bags in a small guest room. "Well, here it is."

Rachel looked around. "It looks really nice here and nephew is very like you." She said with a smirk as she sat on the bed.

"He's really a good kid, and I regret teaching him that line, I think... Nah."

Rachel laughed."Do you really love it here, Joey?"

Joey looked at her. Boy he missed those eyes. "I do."

Rachel nodded as she looked down at her hands. Then Joey sat down beside her.

"But that doesn't mean I don't miss New York and all you guys. I think about you guys all the time." He said.

Rachel wanted to ask him, but wasn't sure how he would take it. She felt his eyes on her, which made her look up. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "I was actually thinking about coming up to New York for a bit sometime." He told her.

"Next weekend!" Rachel said as she put her hand on his knee.

"What?" He asked.

"Next weekend Monica and I are having a joint birthday party for the kids and I had come down here to ask if you wanted to come."

Joey seemed thrilled. "That sounds great!" He said,"Rach, you could have asked me over the phone, you know."

"I know," Rachel told him,"But I missed you and needed a mini break from everything."

Joey looked at her curiously. "Why? Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, but lets do something else. Want to get lunch?" She asked.

"Sure," Joey said as he stood up,"If you want to get settled a bit first, feel free. Oh, and the bathroom is one door down on the right. My room is two down." Joey walked toward the door.

"This is a great place, Joey." Rachel told him.

"Yeah, but I'm actually in the process of finding my own place. I don't want to stay with my sister and her son forever." He said,"When you're ready, I'll be downstairs." Rachel nodded as he disappeared down the stairs.

When Joey walked downstairs, he saw his sister and nephew in the kitchen and they seemed to have stopped talking the moment he entered.

"Oh, hey, Joey." Gina said,"Rachel all set?"

"Yeah, I'm taking her out to lunch in a bit so we can catch up." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, does Rachel like younger guys?" Michael asked with a grin.

Joey glanced at him. "Don't even think about it," he warned.

Michael looked defeated, but went back to his sandwich.

"Joey, why was it she came down here for?" asked Gina.

Joey shrugged,"For a visit, I guess, oh and I guess they are having a birthday party for the kids in New York next weekend. So, I probably will go."

Gina nodded, but it looked as though she wondered about something.

"Why? What's up, Gina?" Joey asked his sister.

"Well, I just was thinking that she may have came down here for another reason, is all."

Joey looked at her, confused. "Other reasons? Like what?"

"Well.."She started to say.

"She likes you, man," Michael said, bluntly.

Gina smacked Michael upside the head.

"What?" Joey asked,"Is it possible that she just wanted to see me? We're close friends and haven't seen each other in about five years."

"I know," Gina told him, quieter now,"but I just thought that since she all of a sudden came down all that way for a weekend to ask a question that she could have asked over the phone..."

"No," Joey told his sister,"You're wrong. Rachel and I go way back. We're just friends."

Gina shrugged, and they stayed silent for a few minutes. Just then, Rachel came down the stairs with her purse in hand.

"Well, Emma's doing good. I just called to make sure everything was alright. Oh, and everyone says, 'hi,' Joe," She said as she walked into the kitchen.

Joey smiled,"That's great. It'll be nice to see them again. Ready for lunch, Rach? Can't wait to show you around LA."

Just as Rachel was going to speak, Alex walked in through the back door. "Oh, hey. I didn't realize you had company." Alex said.

"Hey, Alex, this is Rachel, my close friend from New York. Rachel, this is Alex." Joey introduced them, slightly awkward as he exchanged a glance with Gina.

"Oh, so you're Alex. Hi, nice to meet you," Rachel said with a small smile.

"You too, Rachel. Joey has said so much about you."

Rachel laughed,"All good, I hope."

Joey interrupted,"Ha, OK, we better get going, Rachel. I'll talk to you guys later." He hurried Rachel out of the front door as the others left bewildered. As the two of them walked toward Joey's car, Rachel said,"So, Alex seems nice."

Joey nodded, opening the passenger door for her. "Yeah, she's been nice since I've moved in."

Rachel climbed in and shut her door as Joey walked around to the drivers side. "So, where are we going first?" Rachel asked, wanting to change the subject as soon as Joey got in and closed his door.

"Well, there is this great sandwich place I was thinking." He said with a smile.

Rachel chuckled. "You haven't changed at all, huh?" She smiled.

* * * *

Throughout lunch, it was almost as though they hadn't been apart for about five years. They talked, laughed and just hung out. It was what Rachel had missed. After Joey and Rachel had lunch, he took her all around LA. The different shops, the Hollywood Walk of Fame (where Joey pointed at where he would want his star) and they ended the day walking down the edge of one of the prettiest beaches around.

"You know, I like to come to this beach a lot," Joey said, looking out into the water where the sun was beginning to set.

"Really? How come?" Rachel asked.

"Just to think. I could remember the first day I moved out here. I drove to this beach and sat on the sand just thinking." He began, lost in his thoughts.

"What were you thinking about, Joe?" She asked, quietly.

Joey shrugged,"Eh, just how everything was changing and how I really didn't want to leave, but I had to."

"You had to?" Rachel asked, confused. She thought Joey left because he wanted to see what he could do out here.

"Rach, everything was changing. Phoebe got married, Monica and Chandler moved to Westchester with the twins and you, well, had Ross and raising Emma as a loving family. I was just there not doing much." He said it all pretty fast, like he was dying to tell someone. He didn't look Rachel in the eye, though. He kept his face toward the water.

"Oh, Joey. You were more than 'just there'. It really wasn't the same after you left."

"But I wanted to move on, like the way you and-- and everyone else... had." Joey said, now sitting on the sand.

Rachel bit her lip and soon sat down beside Joey, too. "How come you never said anything?"

Joey just shrugged, still not looking at her directly.

Rachel let out a small sigh. "You know, I've always thought you and I were alike." Joey turned slightly to her, his eyebrow raised.

"I have also been thinking something similar." She told him.

"Really? What? Why?" He asked.

"Well, lately, I've been thinking about how it would be like if I took that job in Paris. I feel like nothing is changing, well except when you left."

"Wow, but what about Ross and Emma?" he asked as he looked toward her, but she looked away.

"Emma has gotten so big. That part is changing. I love her, you would have a ball with her," she smiled.

"Ross?" he asked, quietly.

Rachel sighed. "Ross is great, but I just feel like we're not moving ahead, like we're in the past and never getting out. I am glad Emma has her family together, but I'm not **in love** with Ross anymore, but don't get my wrong, I do care for him." Rachel put her elbows on her knees and rested her forehead on her hand,"Oh, I just feel horrible. I should just be happy. Emma gets to see her father all the time and I have my job at Ralph Lauren back... Not climbing up, but I'm still there. I shouldn't be complaining."

"Rach, you're not complaining. You just want what's best for your daughter, which is amazing." He told her as he gave her a side arm hug,"Though don't forget to do what you want to do. There is no reason why you can't move up in your career." He said, trying to comfort her.

Rachel glanced over at Joey, not realizing he was closer to her now. She smiled and said,"Oh, Joey. I've just always wondered..." She trailed off.

"What? What did you always wonder?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's silly." She said, her face turned away from him.

Joey turned her face back to face him carefully with his hand,"Rach, you can tell me anything. Please?"

"Well, I always wondered if... we made the right choice... stopping us." She said slowly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, what if we didn't break it off? What if we kept trying at it?" She asked again.

"Because if I remember correctly, you kneed me in my area and it hurt a lot. I guess we thought it was a sign that we were just better friends. A very _painful _sign." He cringed at the memory.

"And I still am so sorry, but I haven't felt that way about someone, or had a kiss like that since then."

Joey and Rachel watched each other for a minute, close enough where Rachel could smell his sweet breath. "Rach, I... I can't."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm just saying I haven't..." She couldn't finish her sentence. She touched her lips softly to his just for a second, and soon enough Joey jumped up.

"I can't. I can't do this." He said with a shake of his head.

Rachel stood up, brushing the sand off her jeans. "Joey, if you tell me that you don't feel anything for me, then I will not mention this ever again and we'll just continue as it was."

Joey sighed. "Rachel, I don't want to be the guy who gets in the way of a family.."

"But you won't. Emma will still have her father and me."

"Rach, I couldn't tell you how many times I've wanted to fly back to New York and take you in my arms, but I knew if I did, it would hurt Ross." He said.

"But what do you want, Joe? You should be able to want what you want." Rachel told him, "You said you only loved one person, and you find out this person still wishes it could still happen. Are you just going to walk away?"

"I'm afraid, OK, Rach? I've never felt like this before. I thought that if I would move across the country, you and Ross would be happy together and raise Emma as a family. When I moved here I met Alex, who is sweet and funny. Then you dropped by and as soon as I saw you in that airport those feelings all came back." Joey told her.

"So, you and Alex are..." She started to say.

"No. Nothing has happened with her." Joey told her,"She's not... You." He walked closer to Rachel, and took her hands in his.

"Joey, you don't have to be afraid. Everyone should be able to be with the one they... want to be with." She leaned closer to him and he did not flinch. He brushed her hair away from her face.

"Rachel, I love you, I really do, which is why I won't do anything about it. I'm not coming in between you and Ross."

Rachel stared intently into his eyes. "Will you at-least come back to New York for a week before the party? Too see everyone, I mean. "

"Of course. I said I would go to the kids party, didn't I?" He said with a small smile. She hugged him, resting her head against his chest. "I'm glad."

They stood there together until the sun set completely before returning back, both reluctant to leave.

------------------

A/N: I took my time writing this chapter and I had fun with it. [:

There's going to start being more action stuff in it, don't worry. I used the characters from the spinoff 'Joey' in here, as well because I thought it would help. I liked that show. I wish it wasn't cancelled.

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Those reviews really mean a lot. :]

Don't forget to drop me a review for this one!

*Puts out freshly baked cookies*


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**NEW YORK**

**

* * *

  
**

Back in New York, Ross sat at a table in the center of Central Perk, his laptop open, but he was not staring at it. Instead of planning out his lessons for the week to come, he was staring off into space. He knew the relationship between he and Rachel was falling apart; the romantic relationship, anyway.

Emma was still over at Monica and Chandlers playing with Jack and Erica so he was alone with his thoughts until someone jerked him back to reality.

"Ross?" The female voice from the door spoke, making Ross look in that direction. He couldn't believe whom he saw.

"Emily? Is that you?" He asked shocked at the thought of her even saying his name, never mind in New York.

Emily walked up to his small table some more. "Yeah, I, erm, am in town for the week."

There was an awkward pause, but only because Ross was still in shock from seeing Emily. The same Emily whom he almost married, well did marry, but divorced due to the whole 'saying Rachel's name at the alter' and her 'not liking Rachel after that' thing.

"Well, what- whoa. Um, have a seat if you'd like," he said gesturing to the seat beside him. "So, I heard you had gotten married a couple of years ago. How is that?" It just came out of his mouth. He slapped himself mentally for bringing it up.

"Not, well… Kind of funny, really…" Emily began to say.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Ross asked, realizing that he had an almost cold cup of coffee beside him. He pushed it aside, slightly.

Emily bit her lip. "Well, you know. I accidentally said someone else's name at the alter." She looked at Ross in the eye to see his reaction. His head popped up, confused. Was she telling the truth? She couldn't still be upset about that… What was she playing at?

"Um, wha--? Huh?" He tried to speak coherently, but was unable to.

"I said the wrong name at the alter. Just like you had. I guess I… well, know how you felt now." Emily now looked down at her hands, which were playing with a napkin that was on the table.

"Wow, um, there's a conversation starter. May I ask what happened?" He asked, fascinated at what he was being told.

Emily shrugged. "I just had a certain person on my mind. Someone I thought I was over, and it just came out…" She looked up to meet Ross' eyes. "I realized a little after how much of an arse I had been to you and… Rachel. I now know how you were trying to make everything OK." She shook her head, upset at herself.

Ross felt sorry for her. Before tonight, he had been angry with her for not talking to him and for not letting him see Rachel at all. Of course, one good thing came from the divorce to Emily. That would be Emma; Ross' little girl who he adored.

"I was jealous of Rachel back then, and I'm sorry for that. This whole thing with for me was a rude awakening for me. I mean, I'm not getting any younger." Emily continued.

At that moment, Ross wanted to tell Emily everything that had happened after they divorced. Every little bit about his relationship with Rachel and about Emma.

"Emily, don't be sorry. You actually helped Rachel and I in our relationship, you really did. Well, maybe not at first…" He trailed on, remembering.

Emily sighed, "I don't need to know the details, Ross." He looked as though she were ready to get up and leave.

"Wait, don't leave. You never told me why you came to New York in the first place." Ross said quickly, reaching out for her, slightly.

Emily let out a small sigh again. "Well, I needed a change. After I said the wrong name at the wedding, we didn't even go ahead with the ceremony, but my family was furious with me. I should have moved out here sooner, but I thought I could try to fix things. Well, to cut a long story short, I couldn't. So, I'm here…" She trailed on, unable to look Ross in the eye. She continued, starring at her hands and the napkin she was still holding," I actually am glad I found you. I've been thinking about you a lot. I've just been too embarrassed to find you, but I guess you and Rachel are together then? Since… I helped in your..." She was unable to repeat what he had said.

Ross raised his eyes slightly and then back to normal, "Well, kind of. We are together, I guess. We had a child together about five years ago—"

"Oh?" Emily asked.

"Emma is actually her name. She's five years old, my little angel."

Emily nodded, still looking down, "So, are you and Rachel married yet?"

Ross shook his head. "No."  
Emily looked up, "What?"

Ross started to feel awkward. "Well, Rachel and I are in a kind of rocky… well, things haven't been going that great, I guess."

Now both Ross and Emily were staring at their hands on the table.

"Emily?"  
"Yes, Ross?"

Ross stared off to space as he continued to talk, "When you say you said someone's name at the alter…" He trailed off.

Emily looked up to meet Ross' gaze and nodded.

"Me? Uh, I… uh… well…" Ross stuttered.

"It made me realize that I'm still in love with you, Ross."

"Excuse me?" Ross thought he had heard wrong even though what Emily had just said was ringing in his hears.

"I'm still in love with you, Ross." Emily repeated.

"What? Why? All this time?" He asked, trying to make sense of everything.

"Yes, Ross. I wanted to come down here sooner, I really did. I was embarrassed and I did not know what to say."

"Emily, I have a child. I need to try and fix things with Rachel. I can't do this again." He told her.

"When we were going out back before Ben was a young lad, and I didn't mind. Please, Ross…" Emily pleaded.

Ross stood up. "I—I need some air. It's hot in here all of a sudden." With that, Ross rushed out of the coffee house, taking his laptop with him. He hailed a cab and didn't stop until he got to Chandler and Monica's place not caring how much cab fare would be. He had to get out of the city, and see how Emma was doing.

After a too long drive to Westchester, Ross paid the cab driver and hurried to their door.

"Hey, Ross. You're early, what's up?" Chandler asked, letting Ross in after Ross rang the doorbell.

"Chandler, you'll never guess who I ran into," he said walking into the living room and taking off is jacket seeing his daughter sitting with his cousins and Monica on the couch.

"Daddy!" Emma said excitedly.

"Hey, Emma! Did you have fun?" Ross asked, as what Emily had told him still rang In his ears.

"The best!" She said turning back to the movie they were watching. Monica stood up and walked behind the couch to where Chandler was now.

"Who did you see, Ross?" She whispered.

"Emily." Ross mouthed, simply. Both Chandler and Monica's mouth dropped.

* * *

**LOS ANGELES**

**

* * *

  
**

The next morning, Rachel rolled out of bed around 8am, rubbing her eyes. She stood up, replaying last night's event on the beach with Joey. "Why must he be so stubborn sometimes… but so sweet…" she muttered, crossing over to her suitcase and pulled one of her favorite outfits out for the day. She wandered out into the hallway on her way to the bathroom when she heard voices coming from Joey's room, where his door was left open. Half hoping it wasn't, she figured it was just a woman he had over, but then she knew one voice besides Joey. His nephew, she remembered his voice from the previous day.

She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she was intrigued on if they were talking about her. She took a couple of steps closer to Joey's room.

"Michael, I promise you, nothing happened. Now please leave my room unless you are here to bring me breakfast!" She heard Joey say.

"Oh, come on! You're telling me that nothing happened last night between you and Rachel?" Michael said. Rachel's eyebrows went up with curiosity. She heard a long pause for atleast a minute and a half. "No, Michael. Just leave me alone. It doesn't concern you." She heard Joey reply.

"Well, are you going up to New York at the end of the week?" Michael had asked.

Rachel couldn't hear the answer. She assumed yes, but she wasn't able to hear what Joey had said. _'Maybe he just nodded…'_ she thought. Just then, Michael walked out of Joey's room, closing his door as Rachel hurried to the bathroom door.

"Oh, hey, Rachel. Have fun around LA yesterday?" he asked her. He must not have realized she was eavesdropping.

"Definitely! I love LA." She said with a smile.  
"Great," Michael said with a smile about to walk down the hall and just then Rachel figured she would try and find out what Joey had said.

"Oh, wait. Michael, you can come with Joey to New York next weekend if you'd like. You're mother, too."

"Oh, but Joey just told me he isn't going, did he not tell you?" Michael said, confused.

"What?!" Rachel asked, glancing at Joey's locked door, "Yesterday, he told me he was." Without waiting to hear a reply from Michael, Rachel stormed toward Joey's bedroom door, clothes still draped over her arm and wearing her pajama pants and t-shirt and opened his door yelling, "Joey! What's this about you not coming to New York?! You told me you were!" Joey fell out of bed, all tangled in his sheets.

"What? Huh?" He said, trying to untangle himself.

"Michael told me you aren't going! Is that true?" She exclaimed.

Joey finally stood, "MICHAEL!" He yelled toward the hallway.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" The voice of Michael was heard.

"Why?" Rachel asked, in a quieter tone.

Joey sighed, sitting on his bed, rubbing his face with his hands. "I think it's best if I just stay here." He said finally.

"What? Don't you miss Chandler?" She asked.

"Of course I do! It's just, it'll be easier…" He said looking up at her. Rachel crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, Joey. I never should have said anything, huh?"

Joey stood up, crossing over to Rachel. "What? No, no Rach. You had to. I completely understand, just trust me. This is for the best."

"Joey, don't you think you should just stop being so stubborn and—"

Joey interrupted her, "Rach, just trust me? Please?" He gave her a small smile.

Rachel sighed, "You're wrong. It's not for the best. You're just afraid. Afraid of standing up for what you want." With that, Rachel stormed out of his room.

Not even thinking, Rachel went back into the guest room she had stayed in and began packing her things she had taken out.

"Rach! Rachel! Listen to me," Joey said, following her, "It's just going to be weird seeing Ross, that is all. I don't want him angry with me. I told you that. What are you doing? You're flight isn't until later. Why are you packing up now?"

"Because if you don't want to see any of your friends, then you aren't going to see this friend! I'll just see if I can get a different flight home." She exclaimed as she zipped up her suitcase.

"What? Rach! Come on!" Joey walked over putting down her suitcase.

Rachel turned to Joey. "You are missing everything Joey. Yes, I love you, and I have strong feelings for you, but if you just want to go on as though the feelings were never there, that's fine, but they are your friends! You haven't even seen Emma, Jack and Erica grow up! You and Chandler used to be inseparable! That is a special friendship you guys had!" Rachel now was up just a few inches from his face.

"Rachel…" he said softly.

Rachel shook her head. "I tried. I came down here because I missed you terribly. I told you how I really felt, and it's fine if you don't want to do anything about it, stupid, but fine. The fact that you don't want to come and see your oldest friends is wrong. Just do me one favor?"

Joey just nodded. He was still just inches from her face, how he wanted to just kiss her right then and now.

"Atleast go see Chandler, if not me. Please?" She asked. "One relationship should rekindle."

Joey closed his eyes. She came all the way down to LA to invite him.

"I'll think about it." He whispered.

"Thank you," Rachel whispered back and with that, she took her suitcase and left the room.

Joey walked to the bed and laid down on his back, his hands on his face. Just then, Rachel came back into the room. "I can't. I can't go to the airport in my pajamas. I have to take a shower." She said, putting her suitcase down and before she had the chance to get something out of it, Joey crossed the room and hugged her. "Thank you."

Rachel was taken back a bit. "Uh, for what?"

"For telling me what I needed to hear," Joey told her, still hugging her. Rachel smiled, putting his arms around him. "Your welcome, Joe. I won't say anymore about you and me anymore. I promise. If it'll be hard on you because of Ross… That's fine."

Joey pulled away, but just enough to see her face. He was starting to wonder if he was crazy. A woman who had traveled thousands of miles to see him for the weekend, someone who yelled at him to see what kind of person he was being, and who can still understand him… _'I'm crazy…'_ he thought.

"Thank you, Rach." Was all he said, with a small smile, giving her one last hug. "I'll come to New York with you to see everyone."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I updated! Whooa, I know. I'm so sorry for the wait. The very, very long wait! Eep! I do hope some of you still want to read this story. I know where I want to go with it. [: Thanks for the kind reviews! I promise to update again, and not in a year. ;] hehe. **

**As far as bringing Emily into this story, I love the character and thought it would be an interesting twist to the story. :] Let me know what you think!**

**

* * *

  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**New York**

After Ross had told everything Emily had said to Chandler and Monica, they were almost just as flabbergasted as he was. Although, Monica put it perfectly, "Hey, what goes around, comes around! I'm glad because she made your life hell, Ross."

Ross and Emma were now in his apartment waiting for Rachel to get back from the airport. She had called to say she had gotten an earlier flight back.

'_Monica is so right. Emily did make my life a living hell, and now she comes down here interested in me?' _Ross thought. The thing was, Emily was one woman who he loved almost most as much as Rachel, if not the as much. She helped him get over Rachel, or so he had thought.

Ross was folding laundry when Rachel came in the door, putting her suitcases to the side. "I'm home!" She exclaimed.

"Mommy! I missed you!" Emma exclaimed, rushing over to Rachel and hugging her.

"Aww, I missed you, too, sweetie!" Rachel kissed the top of her head, "Did you have a nice weekend?"

As Emma told her mother about her fun time at her cousins, Ross finished up folding his laundry and vowed in his mind to not tell Rachel about Emily. They had all been through so much and he did not want to push anyone over the edge.

Once Emma had excitedly told all about her day, Ross asked Rachel, "So, Rach, how was Joey?"

Rachel sat on the armchair, with Emma in her lap, "He was good. Not sure if he'll... have a chance to come by next week, though."

"Aww," Emma said with a frown, "But I miss him." Rachel gave her a small smile, "I know you do, sweetie. And I told him."

Later on that night, after Emma was all tucked in her bed, Rachel took her pocketbook and told Ross that she was going to go for a quick coffee run. Coffee anywhere else other than the Perk just tasted... different.

As soon as Rachel was in the coffee house, she took a seat on the orange sofa and pulled out her cell phone. It was just a little after eight o'clock that night, so the coffee house really wasn't all that busy. She quickly dialed Monica's home number and waited for someone to pick up.

Thank goodness, it didn't take long and Monica was the one to answer.

"Hey, Mon!" Rachel said.

"Rachel, hey. How was your trip? How was Joe?" Monica answered.

"He was doing well. He said he'd think about coming down, but oh Monica… Guess what I told him?"

"Rachel Greene… What did you say? It didn't have anything to do with toying with his emotions… AGAIN, did it?"

Rachel covered her face with her free hand and spoke softly. "I had to, Monica. I had to let it be known…"

"Rachel, think about Emma, not just Joey. You can't just play 'which daddy shall she have?'"

"I know that! And she has a daddy, which is Ross, a damn great one at that. I told Joey about my feelings because of me. I kept wondering 'what if'!"

"Rachel, Joey really loved you before. I just don't want to see him upset like he was before."

Rachel stayed silent. Monica was right. How dare she disrupt Joey's life and spring that on him like that?

After hearing Rachel stay silent Monica chimed up again, "Listen, did Joey say if he's coming to the party, or not? I need to know what kind of food to make." Monica was so angry, she didn't even realize that Rachel had said that he would think about it.

"He didn't really give me a definite answer." Rachel said, softly, barely above a whisper.

"I wonder why. Well, I'll make sandwiches anyway. Maybe he'll smell them from LA and come. I have to go, Rach. Good night."

"Good night," she told Monica and ended the call.

'_What have I done?' _She thought as she stood up and ordered two coffees to go, one being for Ross.

The rest of the week went by uneventful, which all of them were relieved. No one still heard from Phoebe and Mike yet, but they were definitely coming to the kids party on Saturday.

* * *

When Saturday came, it was one in the afternoon, Rachel, Ross and Emma were all at Monica and Chandlers place. Monica and Rachel were in the kitchen, Monica putting the final adjustments on the cake; Phoebe had just arrived with Mike. The two of them were sitting in the living room with Chandler and Ross. The four of them knew better than to be in the kitchen with Monica before a party.

Monica and Ross' parents hadn't arrived yet, but they would, soon enough. Erica, Jack and Emma were playing the in backyard nicely with Ben looking over them.

"Everything looks great, Mon! And the cake… so good." Rachel said, eyeing the cake.

"Thank you," Monica said, enjoying the complements, as always just as the doorbell rang. "That must be my parents. Could you get the children and meet me in the living room?"

Though when she opened the swinging door to enter the living room she saw Joey and Chandler embracing in a best friend hug.

"Joey! You made it!" She exclaimed, "I thought you were my parents at first." She rushed over to Joey to give him a hug.

"Of course, I missed everyone and recently realized that it wasn't doing any good never visiting you guys. How are the kids?" He asked, and sniffed around the air, "Is that…" he sniffed again, "Meatball subs! Oh, Mon! You knew I would come." He gave her a Joey hug.

"I was hoping you would," she replied as Rachel and the four kids entered the living room.

Rachel wasn't sure what to say at first as the kids ran over to Joey.

"Joe! You came!" she said, staying where she was.

"I did," Joey replied, hugging the kids, but all he said was, "Can we eat now?" Which made everyone either laugh, or roll his or her eyes. Rachel was one that couldn't help, but laugh. Maybe, just maybe things will be like it was before; in the good old days.

* * *

_A/N: A bit on the short side, but I wanted to end this chapter here. I know it has taken me awhile to update this story, but this fanfic won't end up being a long one anyway. I have a bit of a different idea on how to end it from what I started. Maybe that's the reason I took forever to update, who knows, but I've got plans for this! ( :_


End file.
